


She was a punk, he did ballet ;)

by jakeyd420



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Marvel Universe, Multi, This is an AU, i was bored, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeyd420/pseuds/jakeyd420
Summary: I have seen this meme on twitter and around the internet and thought why not? This is literally only inspired by that part because I have never heard the song. I tried. :)))))))))





	She was a punk, he did ballet ;)

Peter Parker had been doing dance for as long as he could remember. Unlike other people who did this kind of stuff in his grade he kept at it. Peter loved dance with all of his heart. He always did any recital he could, any class he could take to help him he was at the studio, and he had been in his communities nutcracker every year since he started in sixth grade. When it came to talking to people about it he had Ned and his aunt May. Ned was cool about it, however they had a pact to not tell anyone about his secret passion. It was like he was a cool super hero hiding his talents from the world except for those who witnessed it live. Aunt May had also been a huge supporter of it. She was the one who encouraged it and drove him to theatres or classes if the traffic wasn't too bad or if it was too cold outside. 

Peter had been sitting at a table alone on his phone texting Ned. His best friend was sadly out sick which led the boy to be heartbroken and alone. It also made trying to stare at his crush, Michelle Jones, very difficult. Except, he hadn't expected her to come right up to him. He was oddly confused as he watched the woman he considered a goddess to sit right down in front of him. 

"Hey, I know your secret."

Michelle Jones, the girl went by MJ. She never smiled in public, if she did it was for a good reason. She did art. She liked to draw people in detention because she liked drawing people in distress. She liked to be alone, not having friends had been comforting until lately. Her parents had been urging her to hang out with people more and since she was forced to go see a stupid ballet recently. That was when something struck her. Peter Parker. The boy she liked to draw because he kind of seemed like he was always hiding something, this was that something. She could hold it over his head so he would have to spend time with her. It was genius. 

Peter was very much caught off guard by that. His facial expression went from content to 'ohnoohnoohno'. He tried to play it off casually, casually to Peter was an awkward laugh back to his nervous face. He was telling himself not to sweat. "Ha, ha, wha- what secret? Secrets? I don't have secrets. I am not hiding anything."

MJ simply raised her eyebrow. "So it is a secret." She liked to know she had gotten her way. "You are actually kind of talented when it comes to ballet. Why don't you tell anybody? It's not the eighteen hundreds." In that moment Peter realized something. "I-I'm not gay!" he blurted out, causing some looks from people around the cafeteria since he had said that a bit too loud. "I am not gay," he quieted himself down. MJ laughed, "I know. You stare at me all day. You do dance, so what? Maybe I will come by sometime and see your next performance. "And you should tell more people." She began to get up.

Peter sat there in utter shock. His face was red. "Michelle wait I-" she interrupted him, "It's MJ. I won't tell the whole school if that's what you are worried about. I gotta go. I'll see you around, Peter." She smiled at him, then exited out of the cafeteria. 

Peter picked up his phone. 'Ned, you are never going to believe this.'

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because I wanted it to be short. I may add more in the future? It all depends on if I get any ideas for this. I hope that you liked it :).


End file.
